This Time, It's Real
by messmeup
Summary: A new kid just walks right into Degrassi one day. His life is forever changed when he meets Marco. Rating will go up in higher chapters.
1. Just a runner

This isn't my first fan fic but it is my first where I added a new character. It takes place before season 5.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had always been a runner. Running running running. It was all he knew. His whole life he had ran. From his problems, his past. Anything that wasn't right was just passed up and forgot about on some street corner.

Panting he plopped down on a bench. He had never run this far before. His dad had gone on another one of his drunken rages, hitting him and mother. He grabbed a bag put some clothes in it, his lock pick and his jar of money that was hidden under his bed. He had been saving it since who knows when. He never told his parents about it because he knew they would find it and probably spend it on coke and booze.

Then, he was gone. Out the door. He was running away and this time, he wasn't coming back. He didn't have to worry about his parents coming and looking for him. They didn't care that much. That, in some ways, was a good thing. And now here he was. Sitting on a bench. On a street called, Degrassi. He had never been here before.

Did I really run that far? He thought.

He was thinking about going back. To his bed to his dirty sheets...

"NO!" He screamed out loud. "I'll never go back! Never." He put his head in his hands and moaned. He was so tired. There really was no where to go on this hot summer night. He got up and began running again. Down Degrassi Street. Then he saw it. A large building. He could hardly make out the words but as he got closer he saw what exactly it was. It was Degrassi Community School. Perfect. He could break in and then sleep there for the night. He ran up the front steps and towards the doors. He pulled on them and just as he suspected, they were locked. He had broken into buildings before and was very skilled at it. So he took his pick out and worked on the handles.

Click

He was in. He opened the door and quietly walked inside.

"Wow." He whispered in awe. It was so big. Not like his old school which was a barbed fence and some metal detectors around a 1000x1000 foot building. Maybe it was a sign. Some strange sign in the form of a school. He walked through the halls and finally found the nurses station. He lied down on the bed and then passed out after a few minutes of wondering.

Ok I know it was short but it's just kind of a starter chapter. Remember to review.

No reviews no new chapters.


	2. First signs of life in Degrassi

(a/n)

heticangel- wow thank you. you are the first to enjoy my tone.

luvluv- oh yes very interesting...muahhahahahaha

otakuprincess- here's a nice round of update for ya!

* * *

"Ahhhhh. Oh my god!" He heard the voice of an older lady scream.

"What is...Young man! What are you doing here!" A man yelled straight into his face.

He opened his eyes. _Oh shit_! He was caught. Who knew school started so early in these parts. He looked at the two people standing in front of him. The lady was fat and had a look of confusion on her round face. The man was tall. He was nicely dressed and his grey hair was lightly slicked back.

"What are you doing here?" The man repeated.

"Well. I _was _sleeping. But not anymore." He replied as he sat up from the bed.

"Don't get smart with me. Now, tell me your name."

"It's Brian. Brian Henworth. Now I would like to know your name." He knew he was treading dangerous waters but whatever. This how he was at his old school so why change?

"You call me Mr. Raditch. Are you a student at this school?"

"Not yet." What? Did I just say that?

"And what is that supposed to mean Mr...Henworth was it?"

"I want this to be my school." _What the hell am I doing?_

"So you think breaking in and then sleeping in our nurses station is going to help you with that?"

"No but I needed somewhere to stay." God dammit, close your fricken mouth for once Brian!

"Where are your parents?" The look on Mr. Raditch's face went from anger to anger and concern as he sat down across from the boy.

"Don't know, don't care." Well you better continue this. It's too late now.

"Are you all alone. I mean where you live?" The woman spoke up behind Raditch.

"What do you mean by live? Cause if the street counts then ya. I'm pretty much alone." _That's it work them over with sympathy._

"Oh you poor thing. Mr. Raditch may I speak to you outside for a moment?" They both walked out of the door and shut it. Brian heard mumbled speaking. He couldn't make any of it out but it really sounded like the woman was pushing Mr. Raditch over the edge. His voice was getting louder every second outside of that door. Finally it softened. They walked back in the door. And Mr. Raditch sat back down in the exact same position as if he had never left.

"Mr. Henworth, It seems that we have some openings in the sophomore class this year. If you would li-"

"Yes." He said cutting him off.

"Ok. Well come to my office and we can settle a few things." Mr. Raditch got up, followed by the Brian, and then followed by the woman. They walked to his office and he was offered a seat in front of a large dark desk. He could tell by the arrangement that Mr. Raditch was a very organized man. All his pencils were sharpened perfectly and along with his pens were perfectly arranged in pencil holder. His name plate was gold and was even looked polished. This seemed a little too perfect for Brian, so he was very uncomfortable.

"Name?"

"Brian Henworth. B-R-I-A-N H-E-N-W-O-R-T-H."

"Sex? Male."

"Correct." Mr. Raditch glanced at him and then returned to his computer. After a few more minutes of questioning Brian was told to wait. Mr. Raditch walked into another room with some paper work. He heard machines going off and then Raditch walked back into the room and sat down.

"Well Mr. Henworth we are going to need conformation from your old school before we can do any more. If you do get in, this will be your class schedule." He handed Brian a slip of paper.

"I would like to see you in here in two days. By then your old school should have already replied."

Brian left the office and then walked out the front doors of the school. _What the hell just happened in there? _He asked himself. He walked along Degrassi street thinking of what he should do next. He needed school supplies because he knew for a fact that his old school would be happy to be rid of him and would gladly dump him here. He started running, but for the first time in his life he wasn't running away from anything. This time he was running to Target.

* * *

(a/n)Hope you like it. Remember to review because If I get no reviews then I will give you no new chapters. 


End file.
